Lee Won Hee
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Lee Won Hee *Nationality: South Korean *Sex: Female *Age: 18 years old *Birthday: September 25 *Occupation: Taekwondo museum's curator daughter *Height: 1.67 m *Weight: 48 kg *Blood type: B *Hobby: Boxing *Hates: Cooking Lee Won Hee is the daughter of the Yuan Xiaodao Museum curator. Learning taekwondo since she was a child, when she was 16 she was already 4th Dan black belt, but that was simply because of age (her skill is actually the one of a 7th Dan black belt). Won Hee was going to inherit her family’s dojo after graduating from college, however the financial crisis swept through Korea, and their dojo business struggled. Looking for the Xuan Dou Tournament Prize Money, Won Hee decided to participate in order to save the family dojo. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Taekwondo *'Membership: '''None Lee Won Hee is a powerful taekwondo practicioner, she has the level of a 7th Dan. She fights with great agility and speed in her battles, and can perform high jumps and aerial attacks from midair. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Into The Spin (进旋): ← B''' Lee performs a floating kick, moving a little forward. It doesn't reach big high or length, and longs for little time, but during its effect, Linn's considered in air. You can cancel this move with any special move if you input the command between first and seconds hits. *'Empty Break (空破): → → B' Lee hops forward into a flying kick. It can juggle and opponent in air, and will cause a knockdown. If blocked, Linn bounces back. Specials *'Li Song Kick (立松碎): B B B B / D D D D' Lee performs a flurry of kicks on front of her. Decent amount of damage, works fine as anti-air, traps the opponent and it's hard to punish because of its range, even if the opponent tries to attack low. On the corner, this move can both work as a launcher and juggle the opponent repeatedly if executed once and again. If D version is done by tapping the buttons for 8 times and you tap tapping → D as the animation finishes, Linn will end with a final kick that launches the opponent upwards, and pose to fix her hair after that; it doesn't allow a follow-up and the pose animation will still happen, leaving Lee helpless. *'Tai Chi Xuan (太极颴): ↓ ↘ → B / D' Lee flips vertically, performing a longing wheel kick. B version moves forward rather than upwards and performs hits 3 times. D version work as an antia-air, hits 5 time and includes an extra animation where Lee performs an extra two-leggged kick, knocking the opponent away, scoring 6 hits in total. *'Countercurrent Kick (逆流破): ↓ (Charge) ↑ B / D' Lee crouches then rises quickly performing a high kick that creates a little shockwave and launches the opponent upwards. After the hit, the opponent may be juggled by special or normal moves; if it hits a jumping opponent, will launch it even higher, making easier to follow-up with command or special moves. *'Yuan Kong Kick (元空破): ← (Charge) → A / C' Lee hops forward in a flying kick. A version only performs a simple kick, while C version ends with a throw, in which Lee steps on the opponent chest and pushes it twice with a double kick; after C version is done, Lee hops back and lands on her feet. *'Diamond Tread (金刚踏): (Air) ↓ ↙ ← B / D' When in air, Lee stops her trajectory for an instant, then she descends diagonally with a leap kick. This move can work as an overhead attack. A version employs a single feet, it's quicker and makes her stop less time in air; C version uses both feet, deals more damage, and has shorter range, it's slower but also makes Lee stay still in air for more time, what can help her to stop from crashing with a menacing attack ahead. Supers *'Universal Tai Chi Xuan (天地太极颴): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Lee will perform a more powerful version of her Tai Chi Xuan anti-air. This version is quicker, reaches more high, deals more damage and hits more times (12 hits). It will end with an extra animation where Lee kicks the opponent to the ground with a downwards high kick. MAX version finishes with Lee flipping twice and performing extra upward kicks while upside down, then descends with the enemy in a dive kick strike. *'Tai-Bai Swallow Kick (太白飞燕脚): ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C' Lee hops or jumps back until reaching the edge of the screen at her back, then she descends suddenly with a flashy diagonal kick against the opponent. The "energy burst" from Super animations won't come out until she's about to fall, contributing to the move's surprise. A version performs a simple hop backwards and has a shorter trajectory accordingly, while C version does a whole jump and has a longer range; still, is not a full-screen attack. Amazing speed, and very good damage, but doesn't have a high priorty and if the opponent is lucky or has a good timing, it can stop the move with a light attack. MAX version doesn't simply perform the kick; instead, it opens for a "ranbu" sequence of attacks, that end with her performing a roundhouse kick that sends the opponent flying. Hidden Esoteric *'Phantom Demon Breaker (幻像魔破蹴): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A + D' Lee performs a close grab. If she grabs the opponent, the screen will go black and she will disappear. She will appear then along a copy of her, and they will both perform a simultaneous dive kick striking the opponent at the same time. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Lee Won Hee_1.jpg Lee Won Hee.jpg Lee Won Hee_60g.jpg =External links= ---- *Lee Won Hee's official profile page *XD-Central: Lee Won Hee Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans